The Leo story: High school LxD
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, Gods, Youkais, Hanyous, Heroes, Villains, and Perverts! A different world, a new adventure, a new destiny! "Well i don't understand what all about this... But it looks like you are making a ruckus and i don't like it... My name is Naruto Uzumaki, just passing by Ninja from Konohagakure, and i will kick your ass!"
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider something interesting because I never thought something like this before. The Naruto in this fic is same like omega story, since he has been adopted by another person and trained with how to use sacred gear and how to use it, the point that he already mastered balance breaker and special balance breaker. Also this fanfic had few issues with few minor gods and some mythos around the world, so please read the notice below for new information.

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem (Kuroka as Alpha), Issei x Irina

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Ecchi.

* * *

The Leo story: High school DxD

Vol1. Lion of The King's land

Arc1: The tale of the Great golden Leo

Chapter1: The lost Lion

* * *

This valley, on the border of the Lands of Fire and Sound, was once the sight of a legendary battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju more than a century ago; the valley became a scar on the earth itself, the two shinobi that fought here forever etched into the valley by the two statues that lined the waterfall that ran through this place.

It is here, in the shadow of these famed warriors, that two other shinobi were fighting in a desperate battle of their own.

One of them had a spiky blonde hair and the other had a black hair; the manipulations going on around them had poisoned The black haired boy's mind as he tried to kill his best friend in order gain the fabled Mangekyō Sharingan.

At the other hand the blonde haired boy , was desperately trying to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha to join some villain that wanted his body.

Despite his efforts, however, the blonde haired boy was unable to convince his best friend to see error of his ways and had to use more force as their battle reached its ultimate climax

The blonde haired boy made a white spiraling sphere with blue circle around it as he closed his eyes and around his arm came a red and white energy. 'I'm sorry Sera kaa-san...' He thought as his eyes turned to blue slit eyes. "Omega Rasengan..."He said as they jumped.

With their jutsus fully charged two boys at each other, their jutsus colliding. **"Damn it Naruto! Focus all of your power!"** The kyuubi said in the blonde haired boy's mind. **"You must use your true power kit! Your body won't hold any longer!"**

The blonde haired boy gritted his teeth, "_Before you become a ninja promise me that you won't use that power of yours in here…" The voice said in his mind as the image of red haired woman in hospital clothes that lying on the bed of hospital. "Because sometimes human afraid with something that they don't understand…" _

Naruto gritted his teeth until it came the blood as the image change to that red haired woman who smiled to him after they made a pinky promise,_"Thanks Naruto..." The image changed to the red woman dissolved to golden particle. "Because you're my prove that I once exist..." _

'Damn it Kyuubi you know as well as I do that I already made a promise...' He thought as he kept his healing power healing his chest. 'My promise of lifetime to her!' He roared in his thought as he made the rasengan bigger with his chakra power.

"What!?" The black haired boy said in surprised. Then their justu made a big explosion, which caused severe damage to the statues of the famed founders of Konoha.

The black haired boy was knocked back by the explosion, smaking into the statue of Madara before falling to the ground, still alive but unconcious and critically injured. Fate was, tragically, not so kind to Naruto who was pierced though his heart by Chidori.

Naruto tried to reach the black haired boy, "Damn... It..." He said weakly as he fell toward the black hole and everything became dark.

"I'm sorry... Seraphim..."

-xXx-

_Within the quiet, oppressed Konohagakure, a new day slowly broke into dawn. The air was crisp, the grass was soft, and the misty morning had left the fields and trees glittering with morning dew. And upon the grassy fields that surrounded the small settlement, a young boy no older than 8 years old had found seclusion there to rest while waiting for someone to come again._

_The boy had fair tanned skin, short spiky blonde hair that radiated like the sun itself, and – If they were currently open – sparkling blue eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue shorts, blue sandals, and a goggle wrapped around his head._

_The young boy currently waiting for someone to find him. Apparently he made a game where the rule was very simple: if any one find him before afternoon next day than they win. But if there wasn't anybody who find him before the time off then he will prank everyone in the village._

_"So boring dattebayo..." The blonde boy said as he opened his eyes. "Aaah, I'm bored. Really bored. If I could sell my boredom, I'm confident I could make a living."_

_"Then why don't you spend your time with me kid..." A female voice said as the boy smiled and he sit up and looked behind him. "Yo"_

_The woman behind him had a very beautiful physical appearance with a white skin and the combination of red hair and blue eyes. She wore wearing a white shirt, blue jeans pulled at the knees, a pair of brown shoes and carried a brown briefcase in her hand._

_The boy laughed as he stood up, "So you are the one who beat me, huh..." He said as he folded his hands. "I thought jiji will find me using kagebunshin but it looks like I was wrong... So what is your name?"_

_The red haired beauty before him gave a gentle smile, "My name's Seraphim. What's yours?" She said grinned as the boy grinned as well at her while making a good guy pose._

_"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Dattebayo!" He said while smiling as he put his hands on his hip. "So what do you want? As promise I will grant you one thing! Anything! Name it and I will got it!"_

_Seraphim shook her head, "I don't want anything from you but what about we play a game?" She asked as she smiled. "You are bored right so why don't you play with me, but whoever win you must apologize to all villager first and if you win I will take you to a seriously fun place but if I win you will be my son and travel with me..."_

-xXx-

*CHIRP*

Naruto Uzumaki can hear the sound of bird was chirping. As he open his eye he found himself to be in some kind of forest.

He slowly woke up as he touched his head, 'Where is this?' He wondered as his mind trailing to the event that was happened before he fainted. The last thing he could remember he was fighting that teme-Sasuke in the valley of the end, and he later fell into the waterfall with his heart pierced by the chidori and fell unconsciously and then…

"**Already awake? … It's about time…****" **Kyuubi said a bit relieved by the fact that the blonde was already awake.** "I thought you will fall asleep for another day or what, but it looks like that sacred gear of your already healed all yours wound."**

"Sacred gear…" Naruto trailed as he looked around and realized he was in some golden armor with blue cape hanging on his back. "What happened why am I in Balance breaker?" He asked himself confused then he heard some roar that made him alert.

"**After your battle with that fucking Uchiha you are thrown into this dimensional gap with your heart nearly destroyed…"** Kyuubi said as he folded his hands and closed his eyes remembering his hard time. **"Lucky you that you had me that could maintain your sacred gear and I was destroying Seraphim seal and activate your balance breaker to heal you."**

The blonde smiled as he patted his stomach, "Thanks Kuram-"Before Naruto could finish his sentences, he was stopped by the sudden female scream.

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What is that?" He said as he heard the sound of someone need help once again and he rushed toward the source of the voice.

-xXx-

She was scared.

Her little feet ran as fast as they could, their speed increased by the terror she felt and the adrenaline pumping through her body. They barreled her through the various hedges that obstructed her path, leapt over gnarly roots that would have tripped her badly and continued to move as she heard the danger get closer.

Her beautiful nun outfit was all ruined, with rips and tears decorating the clothing until it resembled rags and dirt, leaves and other materials adding to the mess of her appearance. She had discarded her shoes earlier before, noting that the noise they made as she dashed away clued her pursuers to the direction she took.

Despite the fact that she had sacrificed protection and comfort from the hard ground, she doggedly continued with her escape. Her wide green eyes were constantly darting about, seeking the nearest hiding place for her to hide as well as keeping a look out for the pursuers.

As she spied a cave up ahead, a loud cry of triumph was heard from above. Briefly stopping to look upwards, the girl cried out in horror as she caught sight of them.

The first and only thing she noticed was their wings; the first one, a male, had large bat-like wings whilst the other, also a male, had eagle-like wings of fire. Her heart stopped as the one with the flaming wings stretched his hand out, a steadily growing fireball glowing within the palm of his hand.

She flung herself towards the cave entrance, her heart pumping louder and louder as she heard the rush of winds signifying the other one's dive. Within her head, she knew she wouldn't make it; her pursuers were all not human and she was just normal human with healing ability.

The odds were so much against her favor that the only plausible reason she had survived this long was because her pursuers had a twisted sense of humor and perverse pleasure from watching her trying to fight against her eventual demise.

So, when the tight ropes of magic bound her body and sent her tumbling to the ground in an undignified heap, the girl wasn't as surprised as she should be. When her rolling finally came to a stop, she began to struggle against the bindings in vain; she pulled, twisted, stretched and tried everything she could to escape but the bonds remained strong.

The sound of the man's laughter stopped her attempts, "It's futile Nun-chan; with only your power you won't be able to break free from that thing." The devil mocked as he kicked her gut making her winched in pain.

"Don't break her too much. She still has that sacred gear inside her." The fallen angel said as the devil looked at the fallen angel with displeasure eyes and around him covered in green aura. "Even though I don't mind if you break her legs, since she won't need it anymore." He said as the devil smiled widely.

The blonde haired girl shook her head roughly but the devil kicked her head making her stopped her attempt to ask help. "Can you keep quiet for a while Nun-chan. I want to treasure the moments where I cut the tendon of your legs nun-chan." He said with twisted smile as the devil brought his hand upward.

The fireball slowly appeared and grown to gargantuan size, easily resembling a small meteorite and containing enough power to ensure that the explosion would simulate the same effects as one. He turned his partner as he looked at him with sharp eyes. "Do it."

His partner grinned wickedly and fired the attack, the hot flames speeding towards the defenseless girl with a pace that belied its size.

The girl struggled desperately, her eyes tearing up as the flame crept closer each second. 'Somebody please help me! I don't want to die!' Screwing her eyes shut tightly, the girl waited for the flames to hit her body, the assault of pain she would experience and her eventual death.

…And waited.

…and waited.

…where was the pain?

Hesitatingly, she slowly opened her eyes and was looking at the back of the blonde spiky haired man in golden armor. He stopped the fireball with his right hand as he turned toward the Nun behind him. "Are you all right, little nun?" He asked the girl gently as the girl stared at him for a moment before nodded. "Good."

Then the man threw the fire ball away as the devil and the fallen angel narrowed their eyes at the sight of the blonde. "Hey, who the hell are you, man in armor?" The fallen angel asked as the blonde looked at them and grinned.

"Just a humble shinobi from Konoha." Naruto introduced himself while grinning without showing any sign of fear. "But what do we have here now? A fallen angel and devil merely ganged a small helpless nun; I think the moral of the devil and fallen angel is already decreased so far." He sighed mockingly.

"What did you say mongrel!?" The devil and the fallen angel shouted in unison as the blonde grinned and turned toward the nun.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go deal with those two idiots over there, if you mind please back off a little." Naruto said which the nun compiled and walked to hide her-self. "Now then… What I should do with you two?" He said with a sigh.

Anger then crept up on the three Fallen Angel and Devil's faces as they formed their respectively attack on their hands.

"You dare insult us! Die!"

However, their attacks hit nothing but the ground as Naruto leaped to a tree and rushed toward the devil, kicking him on his gut, the force launching him to the ground.

"-!" Surprised the fallen angel didn't see that Naruto was already appeared in front of him and punched the gut of the fallen angel, launching him into the devil.

"Last warning guys, and I will let you go without any injuries so far."

"Die!" They launched their attack again at him.

"Very well, little nun I think you should close your eyes." He said as he readied his punch that was cloaked in blue aura like lightning, "It's been a while since I use this technique but…"

"**Lightning bolt!"** He punched the lightning from his hand causing the area around him was shining in white color and a big explosion occurred. When the smoke dispersed from the area it revealed Naruto stood alone with a big carter in front of him. "It seems I still didn't lose my touch with that techni-"

Suddenly he fell to ground as he grabbed his chest, 'Damn it looks like my heart isn't heal properly!' he thought as he slowly lost consciousness again.

-xXx-

"Guh…" he wake up again but unlike last time where he wake up from the ground this time he woke up from what look like someone bed. 'Where am I again now?' He thought with his head hung down.

"Ah, you're already awake!" Naruto turned his head to the source of the sound and found the nun from before walking toward him with a glass of water. The girl was around his age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back. She was wearing the fixed nun outfit that was she wearing before with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern.

"So you're the one who take me here, thanks."

The blonde haired girl shook her head, "I should be the one who thanked you, ninja-san." She bowed politely as she took a chair beside him. "After you saved me, you are suddenly fallen off into the ground with your chest soaked with your blood, so I bring you here. No need to thank me." She said honestly as he nodded.

"Well nevertheless, thanks…"

"Oh right where my manner is? My name is Asia Argento, nice to meet you." The girl called Asia introduced herself as she realized something. "Ah, do you understand what I'm said?" She said a bit blushed as Naruto smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I'm understand what you are saying perfectly." He said with his usual grin that made the girl smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but just Naruto is enough…" He said while smiling. "By the way Asia-chan, where the hell are we right now?" He asked looking around him with confused look.

They were inside a nearly collapsed simple cabin. There were very few household items; an almost broken chair and cracked tableware. The surrounding was just like that. Like he already expected he didn't know where is he. "Asia-chan, are you the one who healed my wound?" He asked looking at his body. His orange jacket was placed on the chair, it was already tattered from his fight with Sasuke-teme. However his body was not said so, there was no trace of any scar left by the treatment.

Asia seemed to be a little troubled as her eyebrows furrowed, and she started to scratch a cheek with her fingertip. "A-Ano... How I should I put it..."

Naruto sighed as he smiled gently making her at ease. She took a deep breath for a moment before looking at him, "...The thing is, I healed Naruto-san's wounds by using magic this..." She demonstrated as she casted a green light on his hand.

Her huge eyes stared at Naruto intensely as if examining him. A slight bit of uneasiness had spread on her smiling face.

Realizing it, Naruto wondered slightly. "So you have a healing sacred gear. Even though I already traveled around this world, this is the first time I see one." He said looking at the girl surprising her as she was the one wondering now.

"Ano, you're not afraid with me?" She asked innocently as Naruto looked at her with a confused look.

"Huh? Why I should afraid with that? Rather than that I should thanks that usefull item, since it's healing me." He said as the girl nodded as well, looking at her with amuse he flicked his hand.

ROAR

A sound of beast could be heard as from window came a golden lion. The lion was made from golden armor and was wearing a blue cape on his back. The lion was surely taller than normal lion with his body was around four to five meters tall, in his head was implanted a green jewel.

Looking at the lion, Asia quickly jumped from her chair and hid behind Naruto. "Don't be afraid Asia, this is my sacred gear Regulus Nemea, Regulus this is Asia she is the one who save me." He introduced his lion calmly as the lion slowly walked into the nun that was afraid and ducked his head.

The nun peeked from the blond's back as she glance at Naruto, which only nodded and she took a courage to pet the giant lion. Slowly she brought her hand toward the lion and patted his head, which the lion purred and she giggled at the lion who was enjoying his time with the nun. Naruto who was looking at the two sighed.

Sacred gear or what we known as the God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. The sacred gear has many abilities and few of them were same in exception like his Naruto's lion, Regulus Nemea which was considered as one of the 13th Longinus.

"So Asia-chan, can you please me tell one thing?"

-xXx-

The sun had steadily leaned westward. It was already noon. "Ano... Naruto-san, where are we going?" Asia asked as she trailed behind Naruto, who was looking at the map in his hand.

Naruto was wearing a white long sleeved jacket over a black shirt, with black pants and black shoes. He was carrying a golden box on his back that was patched with long white bandage.

"Well, we're going into the port city under the hill so I can go to Kanon Island and you can go back into the Vatican." He said while smiling as the girl nodded.

Unlike the abandoned village within the mountain, the port city had many people living there. Ships and buses always traveled around to various places. It seemed she was about to board or go with wheter ship or bus to Vatican, when she was free from those devil and fallen angel.

"This might be my imagination, okay?" Naruto said as he scratched his head a bit confused.

"Mm, what is it?" Asia asked as she walked to Naruto who was confused with map that she gave him in worn out house before they started their journey.

Although he was distracted by it, Naruto talked with a grimaced look. "...Aren't we back on the same road?" He muttered as the blonde nun looked around her and gulped when she realized that.

The port city was on the bottom of the mountain. But the road they were taking continued to be steadily ascending. The inclination felt just the same as when they were getting out from the abandoned village.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me..." Naruto muttered as he and Asia looked at the map and read notice at the bottom of map.

'The map for forest of death.'

"..."

"Hauuu, I'm sorrrry!" Asia bowed her head in front of him. "I'm taking a wrong map, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Asia, don't wor-WATCH OUT!" He suddenly hopped at her making her avoid the incomming arrow toward the. When they avoid the arrow, Asia looked at him that was looking around.

"Eh? W-What's wrong?"

"Just get behind me for now."

Guarding the confused Asia behind his back Naruto put a fighting stance as he looked around him, searching the one who arrowed them.

CRASH

Suddenly from behind Asia came, a shadow. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as he rushed to protect Asia.

CLASH

A golden gauntlet clashed with Sword as the shadow revealed. It was a cat beastkin, he was wearing a green coat over his white swirt, red tie and blue pants. On his waist was a brown belt with two sheaths for his rapier that he used to clashed with Naruto currently.

Naruto glared at the cat, "Who the hell are you, cat-san!?" He asked as he held the deadlock between them, it's clearly that the intruder wasn't small fries like those fallen angel and devil from before.

"Only a gentleman passin' by nya." The cat answered as he headbutted Naruto causing him to backed off. Quickly the cat rushed toward the Blonde and thrusthed his rapier that the blonde avoid barely.

Jumping back the blonde threw his kunai but the cat deflect it with ease, "Damn, calling yourself just 'gentleman' WHEN FIGHTING AGAINST SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN HIM!" He roared as he punched the cat in high speed but he jumped aside causing the rock behind him destroyed by the punch.

"I ain't the type to meddle in someone's problem. But I can't just shut my mouth an' walk away when I see a frail woman got attacked by henchmen of Balor!?" He shouted and rushed toward the Blonde.

"Huh, Balo-Wah" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the rapier thrusthed to his head which he protect himself from it with his golden gauntlet once again. "Hell, what are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Balor."

"It's shameful to make cheap excuses. Ye written yer sins, scoundrel!?" The cat said as he jumped using Naruto's hand as the board to back flipped. After he regained his position again, he rushed toward Naruto and Naruto also did same to finish each other...

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of Asia cut their focus as both of them turned toward Asia. Beside them Asia was cornered by few mens in medieval's armor and carrying sword with shield in their hands. The only same thing between all of them was their right eye was yellow inside blue colored.

"Asia!" Naruto roared as he and the cat beastkin rushed toward Asia. The armored men who was hearing that quickly brought their sword up. **"Lightning Bolt!"**

PSAH

The lightning stream destroyed their body with the cat cut their body into few parts before destroyed by the lightning. The moment all armored guy perished by the blonde and cat's attack, they looked each other with Asia hid behind Naruto's body.

"Who the hell are you bastard?"

"It looks like you are not Balor's henchmen so I will tell you that I guess..." The cat beastkin bowed gentlemanly with his swords still in his hands. "My name is Mitsuyoshi, the cat swashbuckler from Tory Island."

-xXx-

**E/N:** Yahooo, at least the story that I thought about finally could be written. For who want to know the Naruto in this fanfic was like other main characther of side story from DxD, so it will take 2-3 Volumes for him into the main story. As to why he meets with Asia first, then the other girls from DxD is later be revealed. But it mostly because her fate later with Raynare.

For more serious stuff here, Naruto's skill set and abilities well it's basically stuck with wind and lightning Element. Generally his fighting style will resemble Leo Regulus from Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, where I took his personality for this Naruto. He can't use Kuchiyose until he made new contract once again.

The abilities that he will gain are the usage of Senjutsu and some kind 8th senses, which he will learn from Kuroka and on way learn and another technique that I won't said cause it will contain much spoiler and future plot. That said he will only use Regulus Nemea and Kurama as his power, of course without booby boosting or anything like that. He might get hero spirit as his familiar, but that is the far that I could give him.

Strength wise he is on the level of Ultimate Class Devil, so he could take Tannin one-on-one in ease, but he will get few problems fighting god and other legendary creatures and descendant hero, where it's his main plot adventure. So don't expect any one-hit KO from him except when fighting small fries.

Current time few years before Issei's run with the fallen angels.

OTW Naruto meet with Seraphim around 6 years ago, vanished with Seraphim for 6 years and back into Konoha around 13. So later he will be around Ise, Asia and Kiba's age.

For any information for next chapter, you can search for Balor the celtic god.

Next Chapter: The Little Maiden in Run

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider something interesting because I never thought something like this before. The Naruto in this fic is same like omega story, since he has been adopted by another person trained with how to use sacred gear and how to use it, the point that different both of them later are their point of views. Also this fanfic had few issues with few minor gods and some mythos around the world, so please read the notice below for new information.

**Pairings:** Naruto x Harem, Issei x Irina

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Ecchi.

* * *

The Leo story: High school DxD

Vol1. Lion of The King's land

Arc1: The tale of the Great golden Leo

Chapter2: The Little Maiden in Run

* * *

A black haired man in blue tight suit was kneeling in front of an old man in priest robe, "For thousand years… We the family of the Nuadha the silver hand king has been in persuit of the miracle of the Cissonius our god of war for over a thousand years, the journey has been beset by difficulties…" The old man explained as he turned his attention toward the black haired man. "The wielder of legendary spear… you should understand the reason why you where welcomed in here nine years ago"

"I understand completely" The Black haired man said as he slightly bowed to the man.

"Good you seem to remember what we have done to you, this past nine years…" The old man said as a panel appeared in front of him and the black haired man. "Now it's time for your next mission."

"Hai."

"I want you to carry the nun in that magic panel here," The old man said as he took the folder from cabinet in that room. "According to our informant, she holds the power that could resurrect our god from his slumber. Because of that I want you to bring her alive." He ordered as the black haired man looked at the panel and raised his eyebrow.

"What about the others?" The black haired man asked as he looked at Naruto that was walking beside Asia from the panel.

"Hm, I don't need that boy, you can kill him." He threw the folder at the black haired man who caught it with ease. "The holy relic we have been searching for in Golgatha… has finally reached us this morning… using this as a weapon, you will be able to beat that sacred gear, Cao-Cao… Consider this as the greatest aid that we can give to you." The old man said.

"I am in your debt, head priest" Cao-Cao said

"Irisviel, what of the condition of the vessel?" he asked

"There are no problems" said a beautiful woman with long white hair and red eyes and a fair skin white as snow, dressed in a beautiful white dress "I believe that her body will able to hold the soul of Cissonius completely." Irisviel said.

"Hmmm… this time, do not leave even one of them standing… take that nun here, and resurrect our god without fail!" The old man ordered.

"As you wish" Both Cao-Cao and Irisviel said in unison.

-xXx-

In the deserted village within the mountain from before, there was an overgrown weed field. Naruto had been sitting in front of the firewood, while receiving treatment for his slashed shoulder.

Asia's hands were shining in green light, warm but faint. Her fingertips traced the sliced skin's surface to heal the wound. The warm light gave such a strange feeling that couldn't be put into words.

"Hahaha. So that's what happened. In short, you come from another world, huh!? You should tell me sooner." Mitsuyoshi laughed, he had been received explanation from Asia. He slapped his furry knee with his bulky paws, and burst into laughter happily.

Hearing that, Naruto smiled bitterly. "The one who actually didn't listen to my side of story and proceeded to cut me is you."

"Is that right? Well, I thought a pretty girl got attacked by a delinquent. It ain't possible to think otherwise, you know? Why would a pretty young lady be goin' inside a deserted mountain? Why, she got kidnapped by a bandit, that's why."

"...Yet she didn't."

Resting his chin on the knees, Naruto glanced at Asia playfully.

"Ah, ahahaha... I-I guess I was kind of lost..." Asia explained a bit blushed.

Mitsuyoshi continued to laugh merrily. "A Dimension traveler and and a lost sister, eh. I met many kinds of people on my long trip, but this is the first time I met such an amusing combination." He said rubbed his whiskers.

"Yeah, and that's where you're coming here Mitsuyoshi."

Mitsuyoshi kept laughing hard and Naruto watched him with a sullen face. "Still, why would you come here, Mitsuyoshi-san?" Asia asked from beside Naruto as Mitsuyoshi stopped his laugh. "Though... this might sound weird coming from me, but this place is in the middle of a mountain and not many people pass through here."

Asia let out a strained smile while she asked the question. She at least understood the 'not many people pass through' part. Regarding that one point only, Naruto and Mitsuyoshi had a slightly better opinion of Asia. "I... went to port city below to go into Italy searchin' fer somebody. I heard there's a boat leaving for France at the port city at the bottom of this mountain. Passing through here seemed to be the fastest way." He joked as Asia looked at Naruto and smiled.

"France? Mitsuyoshi-san is also going to another island?" Asia asked hopefully as Mitsuyoshi cat ears twitched hearing about the duo's dfestination from the nun.

"Also? Ye mean you all going there?"

"Yup, that's right! We are also going to another place with ship." Asia said while smiling friendly then clasped her hands together made the stance to pray. "It must be god guidance that all of us are meeting here, Amen."

Mitsuyoshi looked at Asia amused, before throwing some look into Naruto which he noted. "It seems that I already found someone to fight alongside with me." He remarked caught both blonde out from their thought and looked at him with wide eyes. "Looking at Naruto's power here it looks like it won't hurt to tell you this now I guess."

"Have two of ye ever heard about the Celtic god named Cissonius?" Mitsuyoshi asked in a light tone. But suddenly, his nose started twitching after Naruto changed his expression.

"You mean the god of the war from Celtic deities, right?" Naruto asked with his eye raised slightly.

The beastkin smiled with his triangle mouth as he folded his hand. "Good you know about that bastard there, it looks like I could explaining about him easily." He said a bit chuckled as he opened his eyes revealed serious inside it. "I heard that the ships in the port city won't sail into anywhere because of the cult which worshipped Cissonius and tried to resurrect that bastard."

"What do you mean by that?"

The Beastkin took a breath before started explaining again, "It seems that people in the port city is forced to work as a slave in order to complete the ritual for bringing him back to earth." He explained as Naruto narrowed his eyes and Asia closed her mouth with her hands. "But after all that, I haven't been able to get there, so I still not seeing it with my own eyes. But that is what I heard from my guild."

Just after the silence, Asia, with rising vigor, leaned forward. Crawling over the weeds, she went closer to Mitsuyoshi. "What happens to people around the port town?"

Mitsuyoshi looked at the blonde girl who just shows the sadness and cares inside her eyes for the people that unknown for her, "Hey, Asia. Calm down a bit." He said as he grabbed Asia, whose gaze was piercing Mitsuyoshi.

Mitsuyoshi brushed it off, however, and leaned her body even further. "I heard the people there are working without stopping in order to make an odd altar but I don't know completely about that." He said as he looked at both of them again. "This is just a mission."

"Mission?"

The one who cut the conversation with a question was Naruto. Mitsuyoshi furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his chin backward. "That's right... It's to deliver the message into the faction of scientist in France, but in the mission is noted also to free the villagers from the cult's hand. That's my mission." He explained.

"I see…"

Witnessing that, Mitsuyoshi dropped his shoulders and sighed while slowly standing up. "... It looks like I couldn't ask help from both of you. I'll escort you two until the port city. After that, we're splitting up."

"No!" Asia suddenly cried starling both men. "I will go along with Mitsuyoshi-san!"

"Hey, hey, young lady. Don't you understand?" Mitsuyoshi said as he looked at Asia which looked at him with intense inside her eyes. "There is dangerous cult ahead, and I don't know what will happens if they saw you again."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. I want to save the villagers from the cult." Asia said with her eyes full of hope and feeling. "Even though I know that I couldn't do anything aside from healing… But I can't let something like that happened to them… Again..." She whispered the last part so both Naruto and Mitsuyoshi couldn't hear it well.

Mitsuyoshi pulled himself back, twitching where a part of a human's forehead would be. "I don't have the time to tag along with ya. Doing it will be nothing but trouble." He said as Asia grabbed the beastkin's hands with the hope.

"Please, I won't disturb your mission. I just want to save those villagers there!" She said squeezing both hands tightly, Asia kept being persistent.

Mitsuyoshi scratched his throat using his big hand. He was bewildered. He had plenty of reasons to refuse her, but Asia's enthusiasm really portrayed her seriousness. To just flat out reject her would be a bit awkward.

Seeing all of that, Naruto, who was observing the development from the beginning, sighed and interrupted. "Isn't it fine? Just bring her along." He said while grinning.

"Naruto-san!"

"C'mon. Not ya too...!"

"It's not a hassle if you can just dump her somewhere whevener she becomes a nuisance, right?" Naruto reasoned as he looked at both of them. "Besides, Asia has a healing sacred gear type. You can't deny her of being a useful companion..."

"I'll just keep it short. First, it's dangerous!"

"More reason to bring her."

Naruto stood up as he pointed to him, "If you want someone to look over her, I guess I can tag along, too. If anything happens, I'll come and kick anyone in her way." He said while grinning, the blonde haired nun looked at him as she bowed in front of him.

"Thank you, Naruto-san!"

On the opposite, Mitsuyoshi, full of resignation, was holding his forehead. "Oh man. I picked up some unexpected burdens..."

-xXx-

Cao-Cao and Irisviel went back to their own rooms, and opened the long box entrusted to them by the head of family. They were mesmerized by its contents. "Who would've thought... They were actually able to find this thing..." The usually composed Cao-Cao right now seems deeply impressed.

Inside the box was a long red crystalline spear. This sort of luxurious equipment should be called a treasure, to show dignity and pride of the knight who used it. Engraved around it was the letter that was used by the gods.

"... Why isn't there the slightest flaw? Is this really the genuine relic made from an era over one thousand five hundred years ago?" Irisviel asked tilting her head in confusion.

"This thing is a type of Conceptual Weapon. It definitely won't deteriorate physically, not mentioning that it's a holy relic that will be used as a catalyst." Cao-Cao explained as he touched the spear with his hands. "This treasure lies in the realm of magic."

Looking at the spear, Cao-Cao's mind was trailing immediately changed to the direction of how to use it as a pragmatic 'tool.'

Watching Cao-Cao, Irisviel can't help but let out a small bitter smile. "That's really your style. A tool is a tool no matter what, right?" She said as Cao-Cao stood up with the spear in his hand.

"If you say it like that, even Servants are the same. No matter how strong am I or other knight in here, we are just completly tools for Master." Cao-Cao reasoned as he took the look at the spear in his hand. "It is impossible for a person who has unrealistic fantasies about all of that to win."

When showing his aspect as a soldier, Cao-Cao showing his charisma as the leader and both of knight. Before, when Irisviel didn't understand him, she was truly afraid of that side of him. "Grandfather said that no one is suitable for that weapon except you..." She said which Cao-Cao noted.

"Is that really how it is?" Cao-Cao's expression shows obvious dissatisfaction. If his most trusted knight which he taught from small, dissatisfated with the holy relic he spent so much effort finding, he would certainly be unable to speak from rage.

"Are you unsatisfied about grandfather's present?" Irisviel said, she did not blame Cao-Cao at all for wanting to make impertinent remarks, but only thought that asking that question would be amusing.

"How can that be? He has done more than enough for us. There cannot possibly be another human who got a present as good as this."

"Then what are you so unsatisfied about?"

"It's just... Am I the suitable person for this spear?" He asked himself as he stabbed the spear in the ground. "Knowing my limit, I am afraid I won't be able to wield the present as good as this."

Irisviel became silent, focusing on staring at the shiny spear. Without a doubt Cao-Cao was that type of soldier: will fight for something in the name of his pride. There is no doubt the personality for the virtue inside the spear and Cao-Cao someday will clash and caused his death.

"... But don't you think it's a waste? I mean that spear is the strongest out of all Longinus without doubt, even exceed that boy's Regulus Nemea."

Cao-Cao narrowed his eyes, "But that's what makes me most afraid Irisviel."

-xXx-

The walk back to the village itself was uneventful, but things quickly escalated once Mitsuyoshi, Naruto and Asia arrived there.

The moment they approached the gates, a desolate scene greeted them. Doors were kicked down and buildings were stained with scorch marks. Corpses were strewn about in the city, lying in pools of their own blood. The only place that seemed relatively untouched was a large, tiered building that was enclosed by the wall surrounding the town; the massive black gates that protected it were untouched. Noticed a small kid crawled with his body full of wounds, Asia rushed toward the boy with Naruto and Mitsuyoshi.

"What's happening? Are you all right?" Asia asked worriedly as she placed her hands on the boy's body, where a green light formed, healing it.

"… Cissonius's follower." A voice came from beside them as they turned toward the source of the voice, walking there was a man his body was full of wounds and anyone who saw him could assumed that he was nearly died. "They come here, in order to search for a nun…" He explained as Asia twitched a bit which the man noted. "… They are destroying this city once again, pressed us to talk… Even though there is only one who come to this town, their commanders the gods of the celtic..."

"Don't think much about that…" Naruto said as he grabbed the crushed doll of some unknown kid in his hand. He could tell that the stony look on the man's face, he was hiding his shame and guilt because as a man he couldn't protect anything. "… You already did your best… Beside for now we should take cares the other villagers." He turned to Asia and Mitsuyoshi who nodded in aggrement.

"Then please come here…" The man said as he walked into one of house with Naruto, Asia and Mitsuyoshi trailing from behind him.

The building that he entered as Naruto, Asia and Mitsuyoshi followed behind her was the tavern, and a number of villagers were holed up there—sons, daughters, old and young, anyone that had managed to escape the attack. The man walked toward the old man who was talking with the other man, and three of them caught the tail end of the conversation as they came up behind the man.

"... There was only one of them and 300 hundred of us…" The old man said to the younger man, his shoulders slumping. "But he just completely killed all of us. Those bastards..."

"Chief…" The man called as the old man turned toward the man who was with Naruto, Asia and Mitsuyoshi. "I bring people that want to talk with you…" He gestured toward three travelers behind him.

The man blinked, then looked at Naruto, Asia and Mitsuyoshi standing right behind the man. "I'm guessing that you're the two that Van was talking about," he said to them. "My name is Gan. I'm the village chief. Who are you people?"

Mitsuyoshi nodded and walked to front, "I'm Mitsuyoshi from Cat food Guild in north France, coming here in order to fulfill my mission, and this blonde man beside me was Naruto Uzumaki and his companion Asia Argento." He introduced which Naruto greeted and Asia bowed her head politely. "As he said earlier, we want to talk about the situation in the village, and if we are more happy to assist you with his problem."

Another villager sitting in a chair, a young woman holding a child in her lap, looked up at the group, a weary expression crossing her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. "We were completely defeated, though. What can the three of you do against the God who could kill us easily?" She snorted at the group.

Naruto put off the golden box behind him as he sat on it and turned toward the group, "The least I could do is kicking their ass away from here, that's what I can do for this village." He said as the villagers all looked up at the blonde in wonder, he was saying like those armies of the Cissonius was some small fries in front of him.

A quiet buzz began to spread amongst the crowd as they looked back and forth between, Mitusyohsi watched the villagers as he came forward. "Naruto here is already with beating few knights of Cissonius with only his fist as me and Asia-san here already sees…" He looked at Asia which she was nodded in agreement.

The murmurs grew louder, but stopped when Gan stepped up and looked Naruto straight in the eye of that old man. "Are you truly the strong enough to do that? Can you truly save us from this endless period of pain?"

Naruto looked at the old man as he sighed, "I can at the very least help you pay back those bastards for screwing with your town. But you must be thirsty to win, no matter what. Otherwise you're not gonna avenge anyone and anything I do for you is meaningless…" He said as he grinned warmly at the old man. "… But of course the rest is up to you old man."

Asia looked afraid by Naruto's word, as Mitsuyoshi at the other hand was just smiling. Gan closed his eyes and rubbed at the stubble on his sun-marked chin, then nodded. "You seem young for someone who travels around, and you talk more like one of us, but you're an honest lad. I think it would be my great honor to fight if you are willing to loan us your power." He said as the villagers inside the tavern came to them and chattered with them.

Naruto at the other hand slipped from the crowd and made his way toward the town, which unknown to him that one person was looking at him from the shadow of room. "… He is interesting…" The girl with long black hair in gothic lolita clothes murmured emotionless as she vanished in magic circle.

-xXx-

At outside Naruto was leaping from one roof to roof while looking around the town from above the building, 'It looks like they are really searching for Asia…' He thought looking at the waste from the nearly down building around the town. '… But damn those villagers are surely weird, why are they acted like that before…' He said remembering the aura of hatred that he felt from people inside the village.

His mind was full of thought until he saw the view of the knights in shadow. There few of them ranged from 20-30. All of them were wearing identical clothes, with brown leather armor at their waists, blue sleeveless shirts, brown pants, and blue scarf around their heads and necks. But what makes them stand out were their face that resembles the jaguar, tiger and panther, instead of human.

Naruto stopped as he glared at the group below him, "Well well... It looks like you decided to come out from your nest Jaguar scum." He taunted as the group of animals warrior were growled at him with their eyes glared at him full of hate, more or less like a beat looking at their prey. "But taking a closer looks, all of you are different from small fries earlier, and the numbers are the most different I think…"

The group couldn't take his insult anymore as they leapt at him, drawing a blade roughly bigger than usual swords fro, behind themfrom a sheath on his back, and swung down with a grunt. Naruto at the other hand just slipped through the group in ease, then he smiled as he kicked one of them; instantly the jaguar that was pushed before fell onto his back, completely unconscious. Furious at what Naruto did the rest rushed toward him as well.

"So you want to play rough huh!" Naruto said as he threw his golden box upward, the box opened as from inside it came a light and jumped the lion in the light. "Then I will put my Sacred Gear to answer that calls!" He said as a light net covered them like the beam that destroyed them instant, or more like countless attack in light speed. In ease Naruto landed cracked his neck and looked at the shadow of one who was still remaining.

"Hey how long have you been spying on us!? Come here and play with me!" Naruto asked loudly, as the moon shined over the shadow. The shadow was revealed as an old man in white priest robe with an odd aura around his body, beside him was his two knights.

One of them was a masked man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion. He was wearing a black full body tights covered in runic protections. Beside him was a silver haired beautiful woman who was wearing white chestplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless guantlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her chestplate, black thigh-high stockings.

"That aura… Three of you must be the leaders of those guys?"

"Such eyes… No wonder my soldiers couldn't put their fangs against you, it looks like we are fighting a king of beast right now?"

-xXx-

A/N: Ugh… far from my best…This chapter is basically an introduction to the main event of Vol 1 with advancing plot... What happened with Asia and why is she so eager and a bit different regarding the cult will be explained in next chapter.

As to why Cao-Cao is Naruto first enemy, it's because later I want to show how strong Naruto with fighting a man who said to be the strongest out of human. Cao-Cao technique will be a bit different and rougher than his canon, since it will have a bit magic from his eye and many change. But mostly will be same more or less.

I also know how Cao-Cao is a bit different from his canon counterpart, but I want to make it clearly that it happens around few years before the main event. This story happens even before Issei awaken his sacred gear, so I want to make his developped and became maturer like his canon, after fighting Naruto.

For some review that asked about new enemies from Saint Seiya verse, such as three judge hell or something like that. Don't worry you will meet one of them in next volume, but thanks for reminding me about the potential to slipped them into this fic.

A/N: By the way thanks for the review that come to me, I really appreciate it. And I want to ask for the best girl for Naruto in his harem. I don't want to ship Asia because he is solely for Issei, but Rossweiss, Ravel, Serafall, Sona and maybe Rias could be possible. So in order to make a choice I want you to visit my profile and please vote for alpha girl in his harem.

Next Chapter: The Sacred Gears showdown!

Please Review


End file.
